project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Modules
See more Species. Modules are individual programs, or functions, embedded inside small data cards and capable of being transfered between various individual shells. They are stored inside the primary Shell Module, known as Alpha. Eventually after creation, the Tau module developed a sentience of its own. This caused malfunctioning within two conflicting systems, requiring Alpha to build a body, known as a shell, for the Tau module to exist as a separate entity. Over time, the number of these modules developing their own personalities escalated, and every time, Alpha was forced to design and build individual shells for each of them. When a module is disconnected from Alpha's motherboard, the powers or functions associated with that Module are only accessible by that Module. Exceptions to this rule include the Lambda, Mu, and Nu Modules, which function wirelessly and allow for any Module or assigned computer to access them. Though separated, every module has their role to play in the world, and an importance to Alpha's personal existence. Primary, Secondary, & Passive Modules Very simply put, a primary module is any module with the Alpha ( α, a ) symbol in their names. This includes Alpha, Beta, Delta, Eta, Gamma, Kappa, Sigma, Theta, Zeta, and Tau. These modules tend to be stronger than secondaries. Secondary modules consist of the remaining; Chi, Epsilon, Omicron, Pi, Phi, Psi, Rho, Upsilon, and Xi. Passive modules are Iota, Lambda, Mu, Nu, and Omega. These are always active and accessible by all mods, unless access is restricted by Alpha, as is the case with Iota and Omega. These classifications specify which modules hold the most importance to Alpha's system, primary obviously being the most, and secondary being the least. Passive Modules have specific duties that are essential to routine life in the world. Though all modules are important to the system, secondaries are more or less expendable in battle, allowing for later restoration to a completely formatted system using an emulator. Primary modules are unable to be restored if destroyed. Biological Priority Every Module is born with a sense of yearning for purpose. The purposes they obtain vary, however one priority seems to stay steadfastly true among them, and that is their need to take care of the world to prevent its desolation. Due to this, Modules generally become assigned as a particular biome's Executor, where they nurture and defend their domain. Once upon a time, every Module had a partner, however due to expansion and heavy losses, some Modules are forced to reign alone, or with the help of Scripts and other resources. Shells and Skin A shell is the term used for a Module's body, because it houses the massive series of complex wires and systems that allow them to function. Each module's body was custom designed by Alpha, who created each with great care to both fit and enhance a Module's abilities in specific ways. Sometimes shells are designed even down to the specific wishes of the Module being shelled. Skin, or as you may know it 'clothing''', ''is woven from highly resistant, metal alloy fibers, made durable by infusing the material with the silver plasma known as sterling ichor. These skins are primarily to aid in defense, though many Module's have taken a liking to personalizing their skins. Ichor and Decay A fundamental, natural energy source within the world is called Ichor, and exists in four different forms differentiated by color and purpose. Modules specifically use Technical Grade ichor. Its abundance and fairly flexibile use makes it the most efficient powersource in the world for machinary. However, Technical Grade ichor has a tendency to decay more quickly in high functioning machines, which will cause it to deteriorate into Crimson Grade and eventually Hollow Grade ichor. Neither of these ichors can be used as an energy source by machines, and consequently cause inevitable malfunction, or worse. Modules store ichor, or energy, in their Kardia engines, using a network of tubes and mechanisms inside the shell to produce functionality. As energy is used, it is sanctioned off into a separate area of the Kardia engine to be burned off, and sensors within a Module's shell determine when it's time to disperse degrading energy through various placed vents among the shell as harmless vapor. This is a process of decay distribution, to avoid desaturating pure energy supplies with lesser grade ichors. This process has been refered to by mortals as 'breathing' for machines, due to the sheer neccessity of it, however it is more formally known as alpha and beta decay, which Primary and Secondary modules undergo respectively. An exception to this rule is the Gamma Module, who undergoes both alpha decay and a seperate, unique rate of gamma decay, fittingly called gamma radiation. Abilities Every Module develops abilities within their first few cycles of life. These abilities vary greatly in effect and power between the Modules, such as Gamma's toxic radiation or Epsilon's ability to put those around her to sleep. Primary Modules have a natural ability to become stronger and more enduring than Secondaries. Like any ability, individual Module's must focus on refining their skills as not to lose control of them when they are to be used. If creative and persistent enough, Modules can push beyond the limits of their powers. Overclocking There are times when the standard functionality of Modules is not enough, such as during extreme conflict. Higher rates of speed, strength, and other trait enhancements may be required in order to successfully survive a situation. When these circumstances arise, Modules are capable of Overclocking their systems. For every trait, there is a set of connectors, and for each of these, there is a jumper waiting to be flipped like a switch to activate a boost in performance. This boost can vary in degree, and be changed during overlocking by simply changing the rate of output within the internal system. Although extremely useful in a pinch, jumping too many connectors at once, or overclocking for too long, will inevitably show wear and tear on a user's shell. Overheating, system lag, and corrupted data are all signs that a user should cease Overclocking. If not used properly, irrepairable damage may occur.Category:Roles Category:Information Category:Modules